vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Df/Befunde
Befunde *Die Arbeit enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Betroffen sind folgende Kapitel (von denen einige als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen festgestellt wurden – siehe Klammervermerke): **Zusammenfassung (S. 15-18): Seite 17 **1. Einleitung und Konzept ***1.1.1. Definition Migration (S. 24-25): Seiten 24, 25 ***1.2.1. Definition Sicherheit (S. 28-29): Seiten 28, 29 ***1.2.2. Definition Sicherheitspolitik (S. 29-31): Seiten 29, 30 **2. Der globale Rahmen ***2.1. Der globale Rahmen der Migration (S. 33-34): Seiten 33, 34 ***2.1.1. Migration und Migrationspolitik allgemein (S. 35-40): Seiten 37, 38, 39 ***2.1.1.1. Migration und Fakten international (S. 41-44): Seite 44 ***2.1.1.2. Fakten und Hintergründe zur Migrationspolitik der EU (S. 44-47): Seite 47 ***2.2. Der globale Rahmen der Sicherheit (S. 48-54): Seiten 52, 54 ***2.2.1. Sicherheit international, am Beispiel der Grossmacht USA (S. 54-60): Seiten 59, 60 ***2.2.2. Sicherheit international, am Beispiel EU (S. 61-65): Seiten 61, 62, 63, 64 ***2.2.3. Sicherheitsrelevantes Risiko Flüchtlingsproblematik am Beispiel Subsahara-Afrika (S. 67-69): Seiten 68, 69 ***2.3.1.1. Schnittstelle Terrorismus am Beispiel, am Deutschland (S. 71-74): Seite 71 ***2.3.1.2. Schnittstelle Terrorismus, am Beispiel Grossbritannien (S. 74-81): Seiten 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80 ***2.3.1.3. Schnittstelle Terrorismus, am Beispiel Spanien (S. 81-85): Seiten 82, 83, 84 ***2.3.1.4. Schnittstelle Terrorismus, respektive innere Sicherheit am Beispiel Italien (S. 85-91): Seiten 86, 87, 88, 89, 90 ***2.3.1.5. Zusammenfassung und Vergleich im Bereich Sicherheitspolitik (S. 91-96): Seiten 91, 92 **3. Der Rahmen Schweiz ***3.1.2.2. Verschiedene Kriminalitätstheorien (S. 101-107): Seiten 103, 104 ***3.1.3.1. Demografische Entwicklung der Schweiz (S. 108): Seite 108 vollständig ***3.1.3.2. Überalterung prägt Migrationspolitik in der Schweiz (S. 108-109): Seite 108 ***3.1.4.1. Zulassung zum Arbeitsmarkt (S. 110): Seite 110 vollständig ***3.1.4.2. Zulassungspolitik in den letzten 30 Jahren (S. 110): Seite 110 ***3.1.4.3. Neue Zuwanderung (S. 111-112): Seite 111 ***3.2. Sicherheit und Fakten Schweiz (S. 118-119): Seiten 118, 119 vollständig ***3.2.1. Sicherheitspolitischer Faktor Armee der Schweiz (S. 119-123): Seiten 119, 120, 121, 122 ***3.2.3. Sicherheitspolitischer Faktor Neutralität der Schweiz (S. 127-130): Seiten 127, 128, 129, 130 ***3.2.4. Sicherheitspolitischer Faktor innere Sicherheit der Schweiz (S. 131-142): Seiten 134, 135, 136, 139, 140 ***3.2.5.1. Das Schengener System (S. 143-146): Seiten 143, 144, 145, 146 vollständig ***3.2.5.2. Die Dublin-II-Verordnung (S. 146-148): Seiten 146, 147 ***3.2.5.4. Interpol und Europol (S. 149-151): Seite 149 ***3.2.6. Sicherheitspolitischer Faktor Diplomatie (S. 151-154): Seite 153 ***3.3. Schnittstellen Migration und Sicherheit in der Schweiz (S. 154): Seite 154 ***3.3.1. Schnittstelle irreguläre Migration und Sicherheit (S. 154-164): Seiten 154, 155, 157, 158, 161 ***3.3.3. Schnittstelle Integration und Sicherheit (S. 164-168): Seite 166 ***3.4.3. Begründung der These 3 (S. 179-184):): Seiten 181, 182. Herausragende Fundstellen * Seiten 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80: Das Kapitel 2.3.1.2. "Schnittstelle Terrorismus, am Beispiel Grossbritannien" ist bis auf das Fazit auf Seite 81 nahezu lückenlos abgeschrieben: Zunächst werden knapp zwei Seiten aus der Wikipedia ohne Kennzeichnung übernommen, anschließend wird aus einem Bericht des European Monitoring Centre on Racism and Xenophobia (EUMC) übernommen. Dieser Bericht wird zwar zweimal im Text erwähnt (auf den Seiten 76 und 77), es wird aber keinesfalls deutlich, dass die Verfasserin der Vorlage seitenweise wörtlich folgt. * Seite 91: Eine halbseitige Übernahme ohne Quellenverweis. * Die Seiten 132-141 sind mit Ausnahme eines kurzen Einschubs auf Seite 134 aus der Polizeilichen Kriminalstatistik 2009 übernommen. Der Quellenverweis am Anfang macht den Umfang der Übernahme nicht deutlich. Viele Abbildungen sowie eine halbe Seite Text wurden schlicht per Screenshot kopiert, der in der Quelle vorhandene Quellenverweis dabei unterdrückt. Exemplarisch: Fragment 136 01 * Seiten 146, 147: Eineinhalb Seiten sind wortwörtlich ohne Quellenangabe abgeschrieben. Herausragende Quellen * Es gibt umfangreiche Übernahmen aus verschiedenen Wikipedia-Artikeln. Ein Quellenverweis fehlt entweder oder ist inadäquat. Insgesamt gibt es 15 Fragmente mit Übernahmen aus der Wikipedia. * Ferner gibt es umfangreiche ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen aus Publikationen, die vom Center for Security Studies (CSS) der ETH Zürich herausgegeben sind, an dem auch die vorliegende Arbeit eingereicht wurde: Es handelt sich um die Ausgaben 10, 20, 26 und 54 der Reihe "CSS Analysen zur Sicherheitspolitik" (insgesamt 18 Fragmente). * Es gibt eine Übernahme aus einer Publikation des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Deutschen Bundestags: Menzenbach Janzen (2009). Andere Beobachtungen * Es handelt sich bei der untersuchten Arbeit um eine Abschlussarbeit des Masterprogramms "Master of Advanced Studies ETH in Security Policy and Crisis Management" der ETH Zürich. Als Voraussetzung für dieses Programm wird ein "von der ETH anerkannter Hochschulabschluss auf Masterstufe oder gleichwertiger Bildungsstand" http://www.webcitation.org/6GVf1Lvwb verlangt. Der Stellenwert dieses universitären Weiterbildungskurses wird von der ETH mit Hilfe des folgenden Diagrammshttp://www.webcitation.org/6GVf2d5TA illustriert: :: 594px * Das zur Zeit der Abgabe der Masterarbeit maßgebliche Merkblatt für Studierende zum Thema Plagiate der ETH sagt mit klaren Worten, was in einer Abschlussarbeit an der ETH als Plagiat zu gelten hat. ** Insbesondere wird klargestellt, dass auch Handbuchwissen nicht ungekennzeichnet wörtlich abgeschrieben werden darf: "Diese Zitier-Pflicht entfällt in der Regel für so genanntes „Handbuchwissen“, d.h. Grundlagenwissen, dessen allgemeine Kenntnis im Fach vorausgesetzt werden kann. Wird jedoch die Darstellung dieses Handbuchwissens von anderen Autoren bzw. Autorinnen (etwa aus einem Studienbuch) übernommen, ist das kenntlich zu machen." ** Das Merkblatt enthält ein "Beiblatt zu an der ETH Zürich verfassten schriftlichen Arbeiten" mit folgendem Text: "Ich erkläre mit meiner Unterschrift, das Merkblatt Plagiat zur Kenntnis genommen, die vorliegende Arbeit selbständig verfasst und die im betroffenen Fachgebiet üblichen Zitiervorschriften eingehalten zu haben." ** Die Disziplinarordnung der ETH Zürich stellt klar, dass in der Abschlussarbeit des "Master of Advanced Studies", genauso wie in allen anderen an der ETH eingereichten schriftlichen Arbeiten, Plagiate als Disziplinarverstoß gelten (Art. 1.1 und 2b). * Es gibt in der Arbeit durchaus mit Anführungszeichen gekennzeichnete Zitate. Als Beispiel mag Seite 124 dienen, die vollständig zitiert ist. Ob seitenlange Zitate in einer Abschlussarbeit sinnvoll sind, ist für die Plagiatsdokumentation unerheblich. * Die Arbeit enthält kein alphabetisches Literaturverzeichnis, sondern auf den Seiten 193-195 unter der Überschrift "Bibliographie" in tabellarischer Form thematisch gegliederte Literaturangaben. Die thematische Gliederung erfolgt nach Bereichen und innerhalb eines Bereiches nach Themen. Diese Literaturangaben sind bisweilen unvollständig. Beispielsweise findet sich unter Bereich "Internationale Migration" das einzige Thema "Allgemeines" und dort die Literaturangabe: "OSZE Bericht". Außerdem ist diese Bibliographie unvollständig. Beispielsweise ist die in Fußnote 12 auf Seite 41 angegebene Quelle "Philipp Marti/Gottfried Zürcher, Managing Migration: The Global Challange sic!, Population Bulletin 63, Nr.1(2008)" nicht in der Bibliographie aufgeführt. Ebenso ist die in Fußnote 21 auf S. 48 angegebene Quelle nicht in der Bibliographie aufgeführt. * Es gibt in den Fußnoten rudimentäre und unzureichende Quellenangaben, z. B. die Fußnoten 23 und 25: "Quelle: Prof. Dr. Andreas Wenger, CSS Analysen" und die Fußnote 35: "Quelle: National University of Defense in Washington." In Washington gibt es in der Tat eine "National Defense University". Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Df Kategorie:Befunde